Green Arrow VS Hawkeye
Green Arrow VS Hawkeye es el episodio número 56 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Green Arrow, de DC Comics, y Hawkeye, de Marvel Comics. Descripción ¡Es la batalla de los arqueros! ¿Cual de estos tiradores del mundo del cómic es el más letal? (Original: It's the battle of the archers! Which comic book bowman is truly the world's greatest marksman?) Introducción Wiz: Desde su creación en la Edad de Piedra, el arco y la flecha han sido armas vitales para la caza y la guerra. Boomstick: Pero estos dos arqueros han perfeccionado sus habilidades con el arco a un grado de arte pura. Wiz: Green Arrow, el Arquero Esmeralda de Star City. Boomstick: Y Hawkeye, el tirador púrpura lleno de trucos de los Vengadores. Él es Wiz y yo soy Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Green Arrow Boomstick: Os voy a contar la historia de un arquero vestido de verde que le mostraba la justicia a los ricos y le traía gloria a los pobres. Por supuesto, hablo del legendario forajido... Oliver Queen. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que hablaba de Robin Hood? Wiz: Oliver es el hijo de Robert y Moira Queen, los propietarios de la multimillonaria compañía Queen Industries, de Star City. Oliver tenía un buen futuro asegurado, siendo hijo de semejantes titanes, pero al final, le llegó la herencia antes de lo que esperaba. Boomstick: Como a los ricos les encanta irse de safari, los papás de Ollie fueron asesinados por leones. En serio. Pero bueno, al menos mamá le pegó un buen tiro a la cabeza de uno de los leones. Wiz: Oliver había heredado toda la fortuna y poder de sus padres, pero debido al trauma de la muerte de sus seres queridos, siguió su vida como un fiestero borracho. Boomstick: Hasta que un día se cayó de su yate privado. Odio cuando eso me ocurre. Al final, acabó naufragando en una isla, a lo Tom Hanks. Wiz: Desesperado por sobrevivir, Oliver tuvo que aprovechar su entrenamiento en tiro con arco. Se apañó un arco a base de palos y se convirtió en uno de los arqueros más precisos de la historia. Al final, su irresponsabilidad se convirtió en capacidad de supervivencia. Boomstick: ¡Y justo a tiempo! Resulta que la isla en la que estaba era el cuartel general de unos traficantes de droga. No sé como no se dio cuenta antes, pero bueno, da igual. Wiz: Con solamente su arco y varios tipos improvisados de flechas, Oliver venció a los traficantes, pidió un rescate y volvió a Star City como un hombre nuevo. Su nuevo amor por la justicia le hizo dejar de desperdiciar sus talentos, convirtiéndolo en Green Arrow, el defensor de los inocentes. Green Arrow canta su canción mientras se desliza por una tirolina. Boomstick: Como bien indica su nombre, Green Arrow prefiere su arco sobre el resto de armas, y aunque eso suene como una mala idea, su gran cantidad de flechas trucadas le convierten en una amenza que hay que tener en cuenta. En serio, tiene flechas para todo. Wiz: Tiene flechas con gas lacrimógeno, flechas con gancho, flechas con granadas lumínicas, e incluso flechas ácidas. Boomstick: Perfectas para los conciertos de Grateful Dead. Wiz: ¡No ese tipo de ácido! Vamos, que disuelven cosas con ácido corrosivo. Boomstick: También tiene flechas boomerang; flechas con punta de diamante, que lo perforan casi todo; flechas explosivas que pueden alcanzar calibres nucleares; y la (*suspiro*) flecha guante de boxeo. Wiz: Por muy boba que parezca, esta flecha es bastante útil a la hora de noquear a un enemigo, teniendo en cuenta que Green Arrow no suele matar a no ser que sea necesario. Y tampoco es que sea la flecha más ridícula de su arsenal. No hay más que ver la flecha donut, diseñada para dar de comer a los niños. Boomstick: ¡Peligrosa y deliciosa! Wiz: Green Arrow suele ir preparado en combate, y su técnica no se limita al arco, también es un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue entrenado por Natas, el mismo hombre que convirtió a Deathstroke en el letal asesino que es. Boomstick: Green Arrow es tan buen luchador, que entró en la liga de la justicia, junto con luchadores tan respetables como Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman o Black Canary, una tía buena con la que se empezó a llevar bastante bien. (Se ve a Green Arrow agarrado a la espalda de Black Canary mientras van en moto) Green Arrow: ¿Falta mucho? Black Canary: No. Green Arrow: ¿¡Falta mucho!? Wiz: Ha luchado contra oponentes dignos de ser llamados dioses, y suele ser una parte vital del equipo, no solo un ayudante. Puede disparar 29 flechas en un minuto, y es tan preciso, que puede acertarle a una gota de agua cayendo de un grifo desde 30 metros. Boomstick: Hará todo lo que vea necesario para completar su misión, como dispararle a una niña en la mano para que no se caiga de un precipicio, o... básicamente torturar por una buena causa. Wiz: Aun así, su carcaj tiene un tamaño limitado y prefiere ofensa a defensa, para mantener su agilidad a punto. Boomstick: Pero no todo son flechas y tortura para Green Arrow. Al final, sentó la cabeza con Black Canary y montaron una tienda llamada la Floristería de Sherwood. Diez sobre diez, Ollie, buen chiste. GA: ¿Una flecha cada uno? Merlyn: Acepto tu duelo a las tres. Una... GA: Dos... Ambos: ¡Tres! (La flecha de GA rompe la de Merlyn y le hace un corte en la mejilla a Merlyn) Hawkeye Wiz: Un héroe puede proceder de cualquier lugar: las calles de Nueva York, las profundidades del espacio o un pequeño pueblecito de Iowa. Boomstick: Pero crecer en mitad de la nada no fue fácil para el pobre Clint Barton. ''' Wiz: Resulta que su querido padre tenía unos hábitos un poco insalubres. '''Boomstick: Como beberse diez botellas de cerveza al día y pegarle palizas a sus hijos. Wiz: Tras años de abuso, Clint deseaba darle una lección a su padre y defender a su familia. Boomstick: Creo yo que esa tarea le queda grande, al tener sólo 13 años. Por suerte, el coche le hizo el trabajo, con la ayuda de un árbol. Recordad, niños, si bebéis, no conduzcáis. ¿O queréis acabar así? Así es. Wiz: Tras ese fatídico accidente, Clint y Barney se quedaron huérfanos, pero fueron adoptados por un segundo padre... Que era igual de malo que el anterior. ' Boomstick: O incluso peor. Papá Nº2 les intentó atropellar con su coche.' Wiz: No pudieron dormir tranquilos hasta que les acogieron unos circenses llamados Jacques y Buck, que les ayudaron a ganarse la vida en el Carnaval Carson de las Maravillas Ambulantes. Boomstick: Esos dos vieron potencial en la habilidad de Clint como arquero y le entrenaron. Sus aptitudes aumentaron y Clint tomó el nombre artístico de Hawkeye. Wiz: En un solo año, Clint se convirtió en un arquero experto, pero su relación con su maestro se empezó a resquebrajar cuando Clint se enteró de que este había estado robando parte de los beneficios y que le estaba enseñando a Barney como robar. Boomstick: Y luego resultó que los circenses eran supervillanos. ¡Menuda suerte tienen estos dos niños! ¿Qué pasa, acaso abrieron un paraguas en casa, asustando a un cato negro, que pasó bajo una escalera y rompió un espejo, que reflejó los rayos del Sol de manera que hicieron arder una pradera llena de tréboles de cuatro hojas? ¿Qué es lo próximo, que su hermano se combustione espontáneamente tras ganar la lotería? Wiz: No, eso le pasó a Nick. Nick: ¿Qué? Boomstick: Pues eso, que a Clint no le hizo gracia enterarse de que trabajaba para unos capullos y se marchó. Por suerte para él, encontró una nueva figura paterna adicta al alcohol en Iron Man, pero la diferencia es que Tony es muy majete. Wiz: Clint volvió a adoptar su nombre artístico y empezó su carrera como superhéroe, con ayuda de sus flechas trucadas. Hawkeye: ¡Tick, tick, boom! Boomstick: Las flechas pegajosas cubren de pegamento al enemigo, sus flechas ácidas pueden derretir acero, se puede transportar rápidamente con las flechas ventosas, sus flechas de Adamantium pueden perforar cualquier metal, ¡y una de sus flechas explosivas es una bomba de treinta megatones! ''' Wiz: También tiene flechas con partículas Pym. Estas curiosas partículas alteran los tamaños de las cosas, y son lo que usa Ant-Man para cambiar de tamaño. '''Boomstick: Hawkeye las utiliza para meter muchas flechas dentro de una sola flecha. ¡Flechaception! Wiz: Con un carcaj lleno de cosas imposibles, Hawkeye tomó las calles para acabar con la injusticia. Desafortunadamente para él, en su primer día, la poli le intentó arrestar porque parecía que había robado unas joyas. Y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que estuviese en la escena del crimen con la antes-infame criminal, Black Widow. Boomstick: En lugar de hacer preguntas, Hawkeye escapó con Black Widow. Estuvo ayudando a la chica esta, hasta que un pequeño accidente llevó a su aparente muerte. Creyendo que por fin se había liberado de aquel súcubo, Clint se acordó de que el crimen no mola y se unió a los Vengadores. Wiz: No solo los Vengadores, también los Thunderbolts y los Defensores. Hawkeye: Vengadores, Defensores, Thunderbolts... Hago que todos los equipos sean mejores. Wiz: Comparado con grandes monstruos verdes, supersoldados y ricachones con trajes letales, pensaríais que un simple arquero no serviría de mucho, pero sus hazañas demuestran que es de todo menos simple. Boomstick: Hawkeye puede disparar múltiples flechas al mismo tiempo y acertar con todas ellas, tensar y disparar en menos de un segundo, puede acertar sus disparos incluso estando atado a lo que yo llamo el Carrusel de Satanás. Wiz: Hawkeye también ha luchado bajo otros nombres sin usar su arco, como cuando tomó la persona de Ronin, el samurai. Sus habilidades como luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo fueron suficientes para impresionar a Iron Fist, el mejor maestro de artes marciales del mundo. Boomstick: Y para un humano normal, ha sobrevivido a cosas que habrían matado a cualquiera, como caídas desde varios pisos, luchar con todas las costillas rotas, o ser acribillado por cientos de balas. Wiz: Por suerte, un niño con una camiseta de Ghostbusters 2 pudo conseguir que le salvaran unos paramédicos, y se recuperó en séis semanas. Boomstick: ¿A quién vas a llamar? ¡Al hospital, joder, que le acaban de fusilar! Wiz: Recordatorio de que ni siquiera los Vengadores están hechos a prueba de balas. Gracias a este accidente, Tony Stark le regaló un chaleco de cota de malla. Qué majo. Boomstick: Pero sigue sin ser invencible. Además, tiene problemas auditivos por culpa de un cabrón que le clavó una flecha en los oídos, pero por suerte, Tony le hizo unos audífonos. Wiz: Pero no hay que olvidar que por muy humano que sea frente a sus enemigos, ha lñegado muy lejos para ser un circense de Iowa. Hawkeye: Eh, mira, la ciudad está flotando,estamos luchando contra un ejército de robots y yo estoy usando un arco y unas flechas. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Pero voy a volver al campo de batalla porque ese es mi trabajo. Si sales por esa puerta, eres una Vengadora. Combate En la azotea de una ciudad durante la puesta de sol, Green Arrow usa su flecha gancho para subir a la parte superior del edificio, GA trata de usar el mango de una puerta pero antes de tocarlo disparan una flecha morada al mango. GA se oculta he identifica a Hawkeye que esta en el techo de otro edificio donde es visto cargando otra flecha. Ambos lanzan una flecha hacia el otro FIGHT! Las dos flechas chocan entre ellas y apenas se acercan a sus objetivos. H comienza a disparar más tiros a su oponente, mientras que GA se esconde detrás de un aire acondicionado y le regresa el tiro. H dispara una flecha que anula la flecha de GA. Ambos empiezan a disparar varias flechas y empiezan a esquivar y a disparar. GA: Si, puedo esquivar y disparar al mismo tiempo. H: Hoy no cariño. GA se esconde detrás de una torre de agua y dispara tres flechas a H, H las agarra con sus manos. H: ¿Vas a tratar de superarme? ¡Así es como se hace! Hawkeye dispara una flecha con particulas Pym hacia el cielo. GA: Hay algo en eso... La flecha de partículas Pym explota en miles de flechas que se dirigen directamente GA. GA: Esto no esta muy bien. GA contrarresta con una flecha de tornado, que extiende las flechas de color púrpura a los dos lados. GA esta cubierto de las flechas que llueven mientras que H dispara una tirolesa al edificio donde esta GA y comienza a deslizarse a través de ella. GA aprovecha la oportunidad y dispara una flecha para cortar la soga de H y lo tira. GA empieza a disparar varias flechas que H esquiva hasta que el Avenger dispara una flecha de masilla que GA atrapa pero explota en la cara. H usa una flecha ventosa para llegar al edificio donde estaba GA, GA usa una flecha de ácido para quitarse la masilla del rostro. GA: ¡Uf! ¡Tiro de suerte Punk! Ambos se preparan para disparar cinco flechas al otro. Las flechas chocan y H tira inmediatamente otra a GA, que la bloquea con su arco, pero no es capaz de bloquear un par más y se esconde detrás de un aire acondicionado. H comienza a caminar hacia el. H: Esto requiere de verdadera habilidad ¿Sabes? ¡El mayor tirador del mundo a su servicio! GA arranca las flechas de su cuerpo. GA: ¡Deberías escuchar la flecha guante de boxeo cuando te golpee! H se para confundido. GA: Si hace el sonido "THWOOP" lo grabo y lo pongo como tono de llamada. GA dispara una flecha bumerán que H atrapa, luego dispara la flecha guante de boxeo con el mismo resultado. GA se queja de que no le golpeó mientras sostiene su teléfono cuando H prepara su flecha de treinta megatones. H: Me recuerdas a mis días de circo, payaso. GA esquiva la flecha que procede a volar el edificio que estaba detras de GA GA: Una flecha pequeña, un gran boom. ¡Me gustaria no volar por los aires! GA comienza a disparar varias flechas que H esquiva. H: No eres tan temerario si no puedes respaldarlo. GA empieza a luchar a cuerpo a cuerpo. H intenta contrarrestar, pero GA lo tiene acorralado y usa la oportunidad para apuñalar a H con algunas flechas y le da una patada a un lado. Hawkeye intenta mantener la cabeza derecha despues de la paliza. GA: Parece que estás bajo mucho estrés, te recomiendo la acupuntura al estilo Green Arrow. GA dispara su flecha de diamante pero H rapidamente la contrarresta disparando su flecha de adamantium. La flecha de H divide a la de GA y pasa por la cabeza de GA causándole la muerte. H: ¡Ja! ¡Comete tu corazón, Robin Hood! KO! H se ve saliendo con Black Canary mientras se recupera de sus heridas mientras dispara una flecha de partículas Pym que encoge el cadaver de GA, que se lo llevan las hormigas. Resultados Boomstick: ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Wiz: Tiro por tiro, flecha por flecha, Green Arrow estaban tan igualados que hicieron que este combate fuese muy conflictivo. Boomstick: Puede que Green Arrow haya hecho cosas bastante impresionantes, pero cuando Hawkeye está en buen estado, es casi imposible acertarle. Estamos hablando de un hombre que atrapa flechas con los ojos cerrados. Wiz: Ambos usan arcos bastante impresionantes. El típico arco suele requerir 80 libras de fuerza para ser tensado. El arco de Green Arrow requiere 125 libras, mientras que el de Hawkeye es de 250 libras. Y este es el arco que puede disparar a velocidades de ametralladora, incluso vistiendo cota de malla. Boomstick: Oliver tiene flechas para todas las situaciones, pero no tiene ninguna que le haga más rápido, fuerte y resistente que Hawkeye. Green Arrow tenía todas las de ganar, pero se clavó una flecha en la rodilla. Wiz: El ganador es Hawkeye.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Marvel VS DC Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Vídeos animados por Zack